She Is
by Rykuzha
Summary: Ketika kecantikannya memperdayai banyak lelaki. warning : Female! Zenitsu Zenitsu-centric!
1. She Is

A kannushi, also called shinshoku, is a person responsible for the maintenance of a Shinto shrine as well as for leading worship of a given kami. The characters for kannushi are sometimes also read as jinshu with the same meaning.

.

.

**_A miko is a shrine maiden or a supplementary priestess. Miko were once likely seen as a shaman but are understood in modern Japanese culture to be an institutionalized role in daily shrine life, trained to perform tasks, ranging from sacred cleansing to performing the sacred Kagura dance._**

.

.

**_A priest or priestess is a religious leader authorized to perform the sacred rituals of a religion, especially as a mediatory agent between humans and one or more deities. They also have the authority or power to administer religious rites; in particular, rites of sacrifice to, and propitiation of, a deity or deities._**

.

.

**_She Is_**

By Riryzha

Fandom **Kimetsu no Yaiba**

Main Character Zenitsu Agatsuma

.

.

Anak itu ditemukan dalam keadaan basah dan panas. Di dekat kuil, di depan patung dewa keberuntungan dengan dupa yang mati akibat angin dan hujan deras. Sebuah kepahitan yang mendalam karena anak itu dibuang orang tuanya dengan mengharap keberuntungan. Manusia memang sadis.

Para _kannushi_ yang menemukannya pagi-pagi sekali segera melaporkannya pada para pendeta. Kemudian bayi mungil itu diberikan baju ganti dan diberi kasih sayang agar keadaannya membaik.

Seminggu penuh bayi mungil itu demam. Membuat beberapa pendeta yang kebetulan mendiami kuil tersebut serta para miko memanjatkan doa serta kesembuhan dan keselamatan bayi tak berdosa itu. Para _kannushi_ sampai bolak balik memanggil dokter untuk memastikan kondisi bayi itu tidak memburuk.

Bayi itu seminggu penuh menangis dan tak lelap dalam tidurnya. Wajar. Bayi kecil itu harus menahan kerasnya alam dari ia dilahirkan kedunia tanpa sentuhan kasih sayang yang cukup. Namun berkat para pendeta, miko, dan _kannushi_ serta bantuan dokter dan **_Kami_** tentu saja, bayi itu akhirnya tenang. Terlelap dalam kelegaan karena telah melewati masa-masa kritis pertama dalam hidupnya.

Dan tepat bayi itu membuka mata, menunjukkan manik keemasannya yang berpadu dengan cokelat manis yang indah, mereka menamainya Zenitsu. Dengan harapan di masa depan ia menjadi lebih percaya diri, dan lebih bersemangat untuk menjadi pribadi yang positif, serta selalu berusaha agar hidupnya dapat bermanfaat untuk banyak orang.

Dan dari sanalah, kisah hidup seorang bayi perempuan yang tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi wanita cantik nan mempesona dituliskan para pendeta dengan campur tangan **_Kami_**.

.

.

Para pendeta memerintahkan miko untuk mengurusnya. Sehingga miko di kuil milik keluarga Agatsuma ini amat sangat tahu sifat, karakter serta perilaku anak perempuan bernama Zenitsu dalam kesehariannya.

Zenitsu itu periang. Ia ramai dan senang sekali membuat kegaduhan keseluruh kuil dengan tawa bahagianya dan langkah kakinya. Dan seiring dengan waktu, tawa khas anak-anaknya berubah menjadi tawa halus dan syarat akan keelokan. Membuat salah satu _shinobi_ yang menjaga area milik Agatsuma kerap kali jatuh terjerembap dari atas pepohonan yang rindang.

Para miko yang melihat kejadian tersebut harus berkali-kali menahan tawa kala _shinobi_ dengan helai putih dan mata merah itu jatuh dan kabur bersembunyi di tempat tak terlihat.

"Ah, _shinobi_ itu sepertinya sakit kakinya." Komentar Zenitsu sembari mencari sang _shinobi_ kesetiap sudut kuil.

_Shinobi_ dengan nama Uzui Tengen itu pun bersembunyi dengan wajah merah padam.

Selain _shinobi_, banyak juga para pendekar pedang yang entah kenapa sering sekali berdoa di kuil tersebut. Dan tentu saja, datang di waktu tertentu. Misalnya saat Zenitsu sedang menyapu halaman.

Zenitsu akan berusaha menundukkan pandangan dan fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Namun beberapa pendekar pedang terkadang dengan tidak tahu malunya menarik Zenitsu dan mengganggunya.

"Um, maaf. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku." Cicit Zenitsu sedikit ketakutan karena dikelilingi para pendekar yang tampan lagi kuat. Dan tentu saja masing-masing membawa pedang-pedang tajam mereka. Zenitsu takut membuat mereka marah dan meregang nyawa di ujung pedang tersebut.

Para pendekar pedang itu tak menanggapinya dan semakin memojokkannya. Entah dengan kalimat penuh nafsu atau tawaran menjadi istri mereka. Tentu saja, Zenitsu menolak sehalus mungkin.

Entah saat itu Zenitsu sedang beruntung atau bagaimana, beberapa pendekar pedang dengan kekuatan terkuat di antara mereka ikut berdoa di kuil. Dengan cepat kedua pendekar itu membubarkan kelompok yang mengelilinginya dengan satu perintah.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak dan penuh dengan ketenangan. Pria di sebelahnya hendak memeriksa Zenitsu ketika ia ingat ia tidak bisa sembarangan menyentuh miko dan membuatnya takut.

"Um, tidak apa. Terima kasih." Ujar Zenitsu sembari menunduk.

"Giyuu, Sabito! Ayo!" Pekik seseorang kelewat semangat sembari berlari kearah mereka.

"Sebentar, Kyojuro!" Sahut lelaki dengan helai merah muda dan luka di dekat bibirnya. Lelaki dengan helai hitam itu masih menatap Zenitsu dengan manik birunya.

Kyojuro pun berdiri di samping Giyuu dan menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Giyuu jelas mengabaikan tatapan Kyojuro dan kembali bertanya pada perempuan dengan helai kuning keemasan di depan ketiganya, "kau yakin? Omong-omong siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Zenitsu. Salam kenal." Zenitsu mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman tipis kearah tiga pendekar itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kalian wahai para pendekar pedang yang gagah berani?" Tanya Zenitsu lembut. Senyum masih menghiasi bibir merah mudanya.

Butuh lebih dari lima detik untuk ketiganya menjawab secara bersamaan.

"Giyuu."

"Sabito."

"Kyojuro."

"Ah, terima kasih pendekar pedang Giyuu, pendekar pedang Sabito dan pendekar pedang Kyojuro. Kalau begitu saya undur diri. Masih banyak tugas yang harus saya selesaikan." Senyum diberikan dan Zenitsu pun meninggalkan ketiganya yang mematung dengan wajah memerah. Serta seorang lelaki yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dengan raut marah dan penuh akan kecemburuan.

Selain pendekar pedang, beberapa pemuda dan pemudi di sana sering sekali berdoa untuk kelimpahan panen dan kemakmuran hidup mereka. Sering sekali Zenitsu mendapati beberapa di antaranya berdoa dengan main-main. Zenitsu yang gemas pun mendatangi mereka dan memperingatkan mereka.

"Tolong, berdoa yang benar lagi tenang di sini." Ucapnya sehalus mungkin.

"Haa? Kenapa begitu? Berdoa kan yang penting niatnya." Sahut lelaki dengan badan tinggi tegap dan rambut hitam-biru. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan pendek darinya pun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan temannya.

"Maaf, tapi kuil merupakan tempat yang suci. Alangkah baiknya kalian menghormati dan berperilaku sesuai adab." Ujar Zenitsu pelan.

Satu orang lelaki dengan dua orang perempuan mendatangi mereka. Ketiganya baru saja selesai berdoa.

"Maafkan teman kami, Miko-_san_." Ujar perempuan dengan ikat kupu-kupu berwarna biru. Perempuan dengan ikat kupu-kupu warna merah muda hanya diam sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa. Saya hanya merasa tidak nyaman akan keributan kecil ini." Senyum ramah diberikan Zenitsu pada perempuan tersebut.

Perempuan dengan ikat kupu-kupu biru itu kemudian menjitak kepala dua lelaki yang membuat keributan tadi.

"Inosuke! Murata! Jaga perilaku kalian jika kesini."

Keduanya yang dipukul hanya menggerutu dalam diam. Zenitsu tanpa sadar tertawa. Membuat perhatian pemuda pemudi itu kembali padanya dengan tatapan penuh minat.

"Ah, maaf. Hanya saja saya terlalu senang ada orang seumuran dengan saya yang mau meramaikan kuil dengan doanya." Zenitsu menghentikan tawa tersenyum malu-malu.

Lelaki dengan anting _hanafuda_ yang sejak tadi diam pun akhirnya bertanya,"siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Zenitsu. Salam kenal."

Dan lagi, senyuman itu kembali memikat hati lainnya.


	2. The Way She Moves

Mata emasnya berbinar melihat para miko yang lebih berpengalaman darinya berlatih menari untuk upacara ritual yang diperuntukkan bagi para dewa setiap tahunnya. Ia amat sangat terpukau betapa anggunnya gerakan miko tersebut. Bagaimana kipas itu dibuka dan ditutup, bagaimana mereka dengan teratur membunyikan lonceng-lonceng itu di tangan tanpa menimbulkan gema yang aneh. Seolah gerakan mereka dituntun para dewa.

Zenitsu ingin sekali melakukan tarian kagura. Tapi, bagaimana caranya ia bisa menari jikalau ia saja dilarang melihat latihan tersebut?

.

.

.

**_The Way She Moves_**

By Riryzha

**Fandom Kimetsu no Yaiba**

Koyoharo Gotouge

Main Character _Zenitsu Agatsuma_

Genderbend

.

.

.

Tengen tersenyum tipis menyaksikan rambut kuning cerah nan panjang itu bergerak seirama dengan sang pemilik tubuh. Sesekali jemari lentiknya bergerak seolah tengah menghentakkan sebuah benda yang Tengen pahami mirip kipas dan lonceng ketika menarikan tarian kagura. Sedikit sedih memang, ketika wanita cantik itu dilarang keras mengikuti ritual selayaknya para miko lainnya sehingga ia harus melihat latihan mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi lalu berlatih secara diam-diam pula.

Tapi Tengen tahu, para miko amat sangat menjaga Zenitsu dari mata kotor para pria di luaran sana. Zenitsu bila diibaratkan bagaikan permata suci yang tak boleh terjamah mata-mata kotor. Zenitsu adalah perlambangan kepolosan dan keindahan dalam satu paket yang dibungkus kisah sedih sebagai permulaannya. Namun begitulah sebuah permata. Ia menjadi indah karena tempaan kasar.

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu kisah Zenitsu. Begitu kau bertemu dengannya, maka kau akan tahu dan mundur seribu langkah bagaimana kehidupannya diberkati para dewa. Termasuk Tengen yang hanya bisa memendam rasa tanpa berani mengungkapkan karena belum merasa utuh lagi tangguh untuk mengambil keindahan tersebut dari tangan para dewa. Zenitsu adalah sebuah enigma.

Lamunannya berhenti ketika terdengar suara keras layaknya benda jatuh. Ia yang bersembunyi di antara kayu penyangga genting yang kokoh itu pun menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana, di lantai kayu salah satu ruangan jarang dipergunakan para penghuni kuil, tengah terduduk Zenitsu sembari mengelus pergelangan kakinya dengan tawa disertai ringisan kecil.

"Uh, dasar ceroboh." Gerutunya lalu tertawa pelan.

Tengen tersenyum melihatnya. Dan sedikit gemas ingin sekali turun dari atas san memapah wanita itu kedapur dan mengobati pergelangan kakinya. Namun ia berusaha menahan diri. Ia sadar, tidak baik seorang anjing penjaga kuil sepertinya menyentuh permata kuil.

Dengan sedikit tertatih, Zenitsu pun keluar dari ruangan. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintu, ia pun berkata dengan suara sedikit dipelankan.

"Terima kasih Tuan, telah menjagaku selama ini."

Tengen malu sekujur tubuh mendengarnya. Julukannya sebagai ninja seolah sirna di mata Zenitsu. Namun Zenitsu tak sekalipun menertawai ataupun menyindirnya. Ia malah berterima kasih meski ia tahu selama ini gerak-geriknya diikuti oleh Tengen.

Oh, Tuhan... Tengen ingin mati dan menikahi wanita itu di saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

Pemuda-pemudi itu datang lagi. Namun kali ini dengan membawa beberapa kipas dan lonceng kearah kuil. Zenitsu yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugasnya pun mendatangi mereka.

"Um...apa yang hendak kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Zenitsu penasaran.

Seorang pemuda dengan tanda luka di kening pun melempar senyum paling terang kearah Zenitsu sembari memberikan satu kipas dan satu lonceng padanya.

"Aku ingin mengajarimu tarian kagura!"

Mata emasnya sedikit membola, "tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu sedangkan kau ini laki-laki yanh tidak mengabdi di kuil?"

Pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Tanjirou Kamado pun tersenyum malu-malu. Beberapa temannya bersiul menggoda begitu melihat ekspresi baru di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Kebetulan ibuku dulu seorang miko sebelum berhenti mengabdi dan menikahi ayah. Jadi ia mengajari adik-adik perempuanku tarian kagura dan aku melihatnya sering sekali."

Zenitsu menatapnya dengan wajah terpukau. Tanjirou yang ditatap demikian menunduk malu dan sesekali melirik bagaimana manik emas itu berkilau layaknya matahari.

"Memangnya kau berapa bersaudara?" Tanya Zenitsu murni penasaran.

"Tujuh bersaudara dengan aku sebagai anak tertua." Jawab Tanjirou.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Pasti ramai. Tapi, maaf. Aku tidak boleh berlatih oleh para miko dan pendeta lainnya. Jadi mungkin aku akan melihat gerakanmu lalu mencobanya ketika sepi." Ujar Zenitsu dengan wajah meminta maaf.

Tanjirou pun sedikit sedih karena tak bisa menari bersama. Namun ia pun tidak memaksa dan membiarkan dirinya menari di halaman belakang kuil dengan mata emas yang menatapnya lekat tanpa jeda.

"Woah! Indah sekali! Gerakanmu indah!" Puji Zenitsu dengan wajah berbinar senang karena akhirnya tahu secara utuh gerakan dari tari kagura. Sementara yang dipuji pun malu merona tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh terpancung tepat ke wajahnya sedari tadi mereka menjejakkan kaki di area kuil. Inosuke dan Murata yang sedaritadi diam pun akhirnya berusaha unjuk gigi demi mendapat penghargaan dari Zenitsu. Namun karena keteledoran mereka, akhirnya semua yang melihat pun tertawa dan menjadikan mereka ajang hiburan.

.

.

Entah bagaimana informasi bahwa Zenitsu menyukai tarian kagura menyebar kesegala jenjang karir. Dari para rakyat biasa, hingga petinggi negara yang memang terpukau dengan keindahannya pun mengetahui kabar tersebut. Tak ayal banyak sekali orang yang mengajaknya menonton tarian kagura bersama saat upacara persembahan untuk para dewa mulai mendekati waktunya. Dan tentu saja, pihak kuil melarang keras bahkan meminta dengan kasih sayang pada Zenitsu agar berdiam di kamarnya ketika masa upacara persembahan itu datang.

Zenitsu yang memanglah penurut pun akhirnya mengikuti permintaan mereka yang sudah jadi bagian dari keluarga besarnya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara riuh ramai upacara dari kamarnya dengan wajah sedih. Ia tahu betul, mereka menjaganya dari kejahatan mata. Namun Zenitsu hanya ingin melihat tarian itu secara utuh bersamaan dengan upacara persembahan.

Tengen yang memang tidak terlalu berminat mengikuti upacara tersebut pun memilih menjaga Zenitsu dari luar kamar.

"Tuan shinobi, kau tidak ikut melihat upacara tersebut?" Tanya Zenitsu dari balik bilik kamarnya.

Tengen hampir jatuh tersungkur dari atas pohon. Takut ingin menanggapi pertanyaan Zenitsu namun ingin terus menemaninya, Tengen pun mau tidak mau harus menjawab.

"Aku sudah sering melihatnya. Sekali dua kali tidak melihatnya pun tidak apa bagiku."

Zenitsu ber-oh ria dari dalam kamarnya.

"Um, Tuan shinobi. Kenapa kau amat sangat tidak ingin memperlihatkan sosokmu padaku?" Tanya Zenitsu lagi. Entah ia yang memang luar biasa penasaran, atau tidak punya ide apapun untuk melanjutkan percakapan yang akhirnya membuat ia menanyakan hal tersebut.

Tengen di luar kamar pun terbatuk sejenak, "ah, aku memiliki wajah yang buruk."

Bohong. Bohong sekali. Tengen sangat membanggakan pesona fisiknya.

"Kau bohong, Tuan." Ujar Zenitsu yang tepat menohok Tengen.

"Aku memang tidak sehandal dirimu. Tapi berkat para dewa, mereka memberiku pendengaran yang tajam." Lanjutnya yang secara tidak langsung menjelaskan semua pertanyaan di benak Tengen selama ini.

"Pantas saja kau sampai bisa mengejarku kala itu." Komentar Tengen.

Zenitsu tertawa kecil. Tawanya mengalun bagai lonceng kecil yang bergerak karena semilir angin. Tawa yang indah lagi mengisi segala kekosongan. Tawa yang tak akan pernah berhenti ingin Tengen dengar seumur hidupnya.

"Terima kasih mau menemaniku."

"Percayakan padaku."

.

.

Para pendekar pedang pulang dari bertugas di ujung kepulauan. Dengan berkelompok, mereka memasuki kuil untuk berdoa karena keselamatan diri mereka yang tersisa dan mendoakan mereka yang gugur di medan juang. Seperti biasa, tiga serangkai itu berdoa paling akhir meski memiliki pangkat tinggi. Mereka membiarkan rombongan pendekar meninggalkan mereka bertiga demi menemui Zenitsu yang kaget begitu mendapat ketiganya duduk di tangga yang mengarah ke kamar Zenitsu.

"Um, apa yang bisa saya bantu para pendekar pedang yang gagah berani?" Tanya Zenitsu bingung sekaligus gugup berhadapan dengan tiga pendekar pedang sekaligus meski mereka sempat memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, kami hanya ingin mengabarkan bahwa kami pulang dengan kemenangan." Jawab Kyojuro yang paling vokal dalam menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Ya! Meski kemenangan kami sangat tipis, tapi kami bersyukur bisa membanggakan tanah ini." Lanjut Sabito dengan mata berbinar.

Giyuu hanya melempar senyum kearah Zenitsu dengan wajah lelah yang amat sangat kentara.

Zenitsu yang memang tahu betul bagaimana kerasnya dunia perang pun membungkukkan badan kearah mereka bertiga.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian selama ini."

Zenitsu tersenyum bangga kearah mereka. Mereka bertiga pun merona merah namun nampak rasa puas seolah energi mereka terisi hanya dari sebuah pujian dan senyum hangat layaknya sambutan pulang kerumah.

Zenitsu kemudian terkesiap sebelum berlari kearah taman. Mereka yang ditinggal begitu saja pun menatap heran dan menunggu. Menunggu hingga sepuluh menit dan menatap sosok Zenitsu yang kembali dengan beberapa mahkota yang dibentuk dari beberapa bunga dengan ragam warna.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan banyak dan dengan harga mahal. Tapi ini adalah ucapan selamat dan terima kasihku atas kerja keras kalian."

Ketiga pria itu tersipu malu ketika mereka mengambil mahkota bunga tersebut dari Zenitsu. Rasanya waktu berbulan-bulan mereka berjuang di medan perang terbayar luar biasa indah.


End file.
